A number of prior arrangements for maintaining the electrodes of a liquid treater as clean as possible during operation are disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,236,990; 4,242,190; 4,292,163; and 4,444,637.
The present invention is directed to an alternative and in many respects improved means of maintaining proper electrodic action through effective electrode cleaning.